percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter 31
Aaron's POV: I'd been searching the streets for nearly an hour now but still had found no sign of Sara, I'd followed her and that old women down an alley but they'd seemed to...disappear or something. I silently cursed myself, this was all my fault, if i hadn't put Sara on the spot like that before...she wouldn't have run away. I shivered, it must have been some way past the middle of the night and I pulled at my leather jacket, this thing was designed to protect me from bullets, spears, claws, even poison...but it did not repel the cold. I walked down a narrow alley when suddenly I noticed someone coming right towards me, my first instinct was to draw my sword when i relised it was the old women i saw before "You, where is Sara?!" She chuckled and made a tsk tsk sound "Now thats no way to talk to your elders young man" She stood close to me, as if examining me "Hmm...so your the one she was talking about...she was right, you are cute...but so pale..." I stepped back "Where is she?! Tell me!" She waved her hand "Oh she's fine, I just passed on some advice, thats all, she'll be here in just a second...the reason i'm here however, does not involve her, its about you, and your destiny" I stared at her, what was this women talking about? "My destiny? I don't have one" "Everyone has a destiny Aaron, even if they don't care to admit it" We stood there, staring at each other till i sighed "Fine, what is it you want to say?" She cleared her throat and looked at me, her face lined with sadness "This quest your on....it will end badly, there is nothing you can do to avoid it...once this quest is over...you will never be the same again Aaron" I looked at her, confused "What do you mean?" "Aaron...when this quest is over...you will die" Sara POV: I walked down the street, the dusty cloak the man gave me seemed to repel the cold, which i was grateful for since underneath i wore nothing but my nightgown. I sighed when the hotel came into view, I guess that it was time to go back to those guys, they needed me...Aaron needed me. Suddenly i heard voices coming down from a alley, I walked down it and saw Aaron, standing there alone, his face contorted with horror and shock. "Aaron?" His head snapped round at me and his expression changed "Sara? Sara your back!" He ran over to me and for a moment i thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't, which some part of me was disappointed at. "Aaron...who were you talking to?" Aaron glanced back at the alley and turned back to me "Nobody...lets go back to the Hotel, we got quite a day tommorow, searching for the Ice Stone" And he took my arm and lead me back to the hotel, i glance back and saw the elderly shape of Esperanza, smiling and waving at me. I blinked and she was gone....like air. Just gone. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page